Betrayal
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Un amor roto.....una ezperanza sale a la luz......pero por que el me dejo? Bueno actualizado cap. 2y3 nOn entren y se develara el misterio
1. Pena

Una tarde gris...llueve...no hay nadie ne las calles...no hay nadie afuera...todos estan en sus casas...disfrutande de sus compañia mutua, familias , amantes, amigos...pero hay un chico que esta solo...llora...en un rincon de un lugar al que alguna vez llamo hogar...hay sangre a su alrededor, una navaja brilla como si quisiera delatarse...decir y revelar el crimen de haber herido a alguien con el corazon roto...de repente tocan la puerta, nadie responde intentan otra vez...solo consigue silencio...irrumpe en aquel departamento, y ve con terror como el joven esta llorando...corre a su aldo y lo abraza,  
intenta darle algo de su calor...pero solo consigue que el chico lo empuje...y con odio grite:"LARGATE, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE...QUIERO MORIR SOLO, SIN NADIE...DEJENME EN PAZ.  
--------------------------------------Flash Back

Un chico despierta...la luz da directo en sus orbes Amatistas...voltea el rostro y ve un delicado angel recostado en su pecho...acaricia su mejilla blanca, y deposita un beso en sus rojizos cabellos haciendolo despertar--Buen dia angel mio-  
-Buenos dias Kai...me encanta que me despiertes asi-  
-De verdad?  
-Si...ademas...de que me gusta todo de ti--dice meintras coloca un dulce beso en los labios del bicolor que lo barza por su desnuda cintura -mmmmm, Kai...debo ir a trabajar--dice intentando separarse -No iras...di que estas enfermo--Tala lo empuja -Kai...hoy ira Bryan...no puedo faltar -Hum...pero esta noche me la pagaras ok?  
-Sabes bien que si--le jala una mejilla -Oye!--quita su mano--no hagas asi mi cara!

Al cabo de unas horas Kai se habia ido a la empresa mientras Tala iba a su trabajo de gerente...cuando llego ahi, subio a la oficina del dueño, al llegar ahi dos manos lo jalaron y lo abrazaron--Quien es?  
-Soy yo Tala...no me reconoces?  
-Ah...Bryan...no me gusta que hagas eso.  
-Por que?  
-Por que me obligas a esto--besa con amor su cuello -ahhhh...Tala...basta...--lo quita--eso sera despues...cuando tengamos la fortuna Hiwatari...mi amor -Je...ese idiota me dara lo que quiera...con tal de que me acuesta con el -A veces me siento celoso -Pero si sabes que solo a ti te amo...

--------------------------------------Fin Flash Back

En una cama de hospital esta un chico recostado, con uns vendas en los brazos y pecho...a su lado un chico oji-verde llorando--"Recuperate...por favor...el no merece que tu estes asi...por favor"toma la mano del chico y la besa delicadamente...estaba mas blanca de lo normal...parecia un muerto aunque...asi estaba su corazon...y el queria a cabar de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento... 


	2. Odio

----------------------Flash Back Tala recien habia vuelto a casa, ahoi estaba Kai esperandolo con la cena ya hecha corrio con el--Tala, llegas tarde -Perdon es que tuve mucho trabajo.  
-Maldito Bryan...ahora que lo vuelva a ver vera...como se atrve a hacer trabajar a este angelito--dice besando el rostro de su angelito -Jejeje, Ya Kai...-lo empuja-Bueno voy a dormir -Que, no vas a cenar?  
-No...es que tengo sueño...conpermiso--dicho esto corre a su alcoba--(ese tonto, nunca me gusto su comida)  
-Pobre de mi niño...esta tan cansado que ni comer puede

Al dia siguiente los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de una oficina muy lujosa...un chico biicolor recogia todas sus cosas, preparandose para salir cuando una idea cruzo su mente, salio disparado de ese lugar hacia una lujosa joyeria...

En otro lado dos chicos estaban enfrasacados en un exitante baile, un baile lleno de pasion y amor, nadie podia detenerlos estaban dando todo de ellos...cuando al fin terminaron, el pequeño se acurruco en el pecho del otro...con una linda sonrisa le dijo "te amo"  
y el mayor solo contesto..."yo tambien"...

De repente abrieron la puerta, ambos vieron con asombro a un chico con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, en una mano tenia una caja envuelta en terciopelo...caja que cayo al suelo junto con als ilusiones del chico -POR QUE TALA?  
-Por que?...por que tu eres un tonto -Dijiste que me amabas!  
-Te menti...y ahora que me descubriste...te lo dire en la cara, solo me interesaba tu dinero.  
-Pero...entonmces por que me hicste eso?  
-Kai, Kai, Kai...--dijo el ojilavanda--no entiendes?  
-Bryan...te odio -Odiame...pero...eso dilo despues de que veas esto--dice tomando el rostro de ojiazul besandolo con dulzura, Kai no soporto mas y salio de ahi corriendo -(Por que, POR QUE, Yo lo amo...por que me tuvo que hacer esto...no...NO, YA NO QUIERO VIVIR...NO VALE LA PENA...YA NO VALE LA PENA QUE SIGA YO AQUI)--llego a un edificio y subio, entro al cuarto, cerro todas las cortinas...no queria ver nada, no queria sentir nada.  
y no queria...vivir ya mas.  
-------------------------------End Flash Back Una cama...un chico llora...todo es negro...entonces ve a un joven venir...--"Por que lloras?"--"Lloro por que...estoy solo"--"Quien te dijo eso-  
"Una persona muy querida para mi"--"Si la quieres tanto...por que te ha hecho llorar"--"Por que quiere a alguien que no soy yo"--"Y vale la pena que llores por eso?"--Silencio...oscuridad...el chico alza su rostro...sus enormes ojos muestran una infinita tristeza...su piel esta palida, abra la boca pero no sale ningun sonido...--"No debes llorar"--Una luz ciega al joven...despues...no recordo...nada...mas que la tristeza y la soledad quer lo estaban matando por dentro... 


	3. Muerte

Kai esta mirando el cielo.  
que ve?...no sabe Por que lo ve.  
no hay razon Por que llora?  
Por el dolor en su corazon.  
Quien lo provoco?  
Su mas grande amor...

El oji verde entra al cuarto y al ver a Kai parado en la ventana sonrie y se acerca--Kai, que bueno que estas mejor -A si?  
-Claro...estaba preocupado por ti -Por que?  
-que?  
-Por que te preocupabas por alguien como yo?  
-Por que me importas -No te creo -Debes hacerlo -Para que?  
-Para que te deshaoges -Jamas!--Grita voltenado su rostro, sus ojos se muestran agresivos...no se mucho dolor como antes, en su lugra se ve odio venganza y frialdad -Kai el no merece que estes asi...mas b.  
-TU QUE SABES, TU SOLO DIEM QUE SABES...NO PUEDES DECIR ESO SI NO SABES NADA--voltea nuevamente a la ventana -Kai...no puedes decir eso si.  
-puedo decir lo que quiera...puedo hacer lo que quiera...y nadie me puede decir si esta bien o mal.  
-Kai...maldita sea...por que no piensas mas las cosas -por que no se me da la gana -Eres un estupido -No me importa -Al menos ahora se por que Tala te dejo--dijo esto y se dispuso a irse -Me dejo por que jamas le importe...--el ojiverde volteo rapidamente la mirada--me dejo por que jams me quiso...y me dejo -Kai...no quise -Pero lo hiciste...asi que vete.  
-No...yo Kai.  
-Brooklin...largate ya--el susodicho se retira con mucha trsiteza--Al fin y al cabo...(me da igual...que todos se vayan)

En otro lado...dos chicos pelean...el menor se harta y comienza a caminar a la salida...alguien lo detiene empujandolo a la pared -TU NO TE VAS -Me voy cuando quiera--dice mientras un hilo de sangre cae por sus labios -Sobre mi cadaver...TU tienes la culpa de que Hiwatari nos descubriera -MI CULPA, QUIEN ME BESO EN SU PRECENSIA?  
-Por que estaba adormilado...fue solo un error -Los errores no existen...y yo me largo--intenta irse pero Bryan lo avienta hacai el minibar--AGHH -Te dije que te quedaras!  
-NO LO HARE--dice aventadndo una botella...

Solo se escucha el vidrio que se quiebra...se ve un liquido rojo, un cuerpo inerte...un chico asustado, lagrimas que caen por sus mejillas...y una venganza realizada sin querer...

-BRYANNNN! 


End file.
